Letters for Sakura
by sodajunkie
Summary: [AU] Syaoran writes Sakura unmailed letters over the course of their relationship. Rated T for swearing.


A/N: Yay! - First fic from me. I came across the idea for this fic while I was writing a letter to my pen pal in Hong Kong and stumbled onto some fascinating web letter writing projects. I have about 15 or so chapters planned for this fic although I doubt that'll happen with school starting and all. I'm not sure if these letters are going to be out of order or not, though. We'll see. Err…I just decided not to put the dates, seeing as I have no idea about what year this relationship would be taking place. So…hope you enjoy and I'd really appreciate reviews, even if they're flames.

Chapter 1: First Meeting

_Dear Sakura,_

The first time I ever met you was a Tuesday. It was one of those cold, grey, rainy days that you either loved or hated. I, for one, was a hater. The weather only made me feel cold and wet and all the more pissed off that Eriol just had to pick this day, this fucker of a day, to move in with his girlfriend. I had been unfortunately recruited to help out as the proverbial best friend in exchange for a pack of beer.

It wasn't until I had trudged over to his house that he informed me that I would not be alone in our cause. I had assumed that he would run off with Tomoyo and insist on "examining" the bathroom to go fool around leaving me to do all the grunt work. This new revelation only added to my annoyance; another one of his half-assed plans to set me up with a girl.

Previous plans of this sort had never worked out well. There had been the girl who wouldn't stop talking about her hair and asked me for a lock of mine, then there was that chick that only communicated with me through text messages (We had been eating lunch. On a date. With _each other_!) I had decided that night that the most frustrating thing a person can do is ask you to text them an entire restaurant's menu because they can't be bothered. The worst had been the girl who looked and acted so young that I had felt like a pedophile, especially with all the disapproving looks I kept getting from strangers. (I found out later that she had been fifteen, five years my junior.)

I wasn't expecting much to be honest. In fact, I'm surprised you even did what you did. You could tell I was in a downright bitch of a mood that day even before I spoke and any sane person would have just decided not to bother talking to me at all. But you…you just cocked your head to the side, gave me the most beatific smile I'd ever seen with an enthusiastic wave. And I instantly smiled back.

I have no idea why I did that. It just felt right. The whole day just fell into place from there. You instantly introduced yourself as Sakura and insisted we'd be the best of friends by the end of the day. I secretly scoffed at that.

You chattered incessantly throughout the day, sometimes about the most inane things. I generally put a stop to all your worrying with a sarcastic mark or two before it got too out of hand.

"I signed up for nineteen clubs at school. What am I going to do, Syaoran, you asked me, What if they all meet at the same time on the same day? How am I going to juggle nineteen clubs? Why did I sign up for all these clubs?"

I chuckled and told you that maybe if you were lucky, they'd kick you out and you'd be saved from having to decide, since only the obviously indecisive would sign up for nineteen clubs. Your response was surprise mixed with outrage that they could actually do that.

You were actually getting hysterical about a bunch of stupid clubs. In the end, I just told you that maybe you would get to one of the meetings, and they would reveal that they killed small children and ate fingernails, and then you'd decide not to join.

That was a week ago. I haven't seen you since. This is near mortifying to admit, but, I want to see you again. Not in a romantic sort of sense, it's just…you're a carefree presence. Being around you makes me happier than I've been in weeks. It's odd, really. Hopefully, it's just a passing fancy. If not, I'll probably end up bothering Eriol about your whereabouts. And he'll tease me relentlessly. It's probably a better idea if I don't, now that I think about it. He'll end up using that knowledge against me in a hundred different ways.

Maybe I'll see you again someday.

_Syaoran_


End file.
